Demons and Songwriters
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Dipper is now nineteen and a songwriter. He hasn't seen Bill for years. At least, not until he teleports into his apartment, wanting Dipper to sing him one of his songs. One-shot BillxDipper Don't like, Don't read, Don't speak.


It was a cold night in New York City, the young man could only tell because the window to his apartment was open. He was a man around the age of nineteen or so, currently typing away at a computer. What was he typing? A song, of course.

Dipper Pines was a songwriter. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and a black vest over it, with an odd necklace with a pine tree hanging off of it. He wore black pants, brown boots, and dark blue fingerless gloves. His brown hair covered his forehead, hiding his birthmark from the world. It came down to just under his ears. In short, nothing much had changed from when he was twelve.

Only Dipper was taller now, a full inch...shorter then his sister, Mabel Pines, who was currently living in Florida, near the Gulf of Mexico, so she could be with her merman boyfriend, Mermando. And Dipper was also a songwriter now, can't forget that part.

Of all the songs the male Pines twin had wrote, he liked the ones that had never been sang the most. The ones about the supernatural. Dipper sighed as he finished typing up a line to a new song he was writing.

When the pine tree opened his eyes, he did not see the color he normally saw. The color had oddly drained from the world and had been replaced with gray. The only thing colored was himself.

"Hiya Pine Tree~" An almost annoying voice rang out. The male twin yelped and spun around a see a demon he hadn't seen in years.

A triangle was in his room. A floating triangle. A floating, golden, and completely insane triangle was in his room. Bill Cipher had returned.

"B-Bill! Errr...go away. I'm busy right now." said Dipper.

The triangle blinked twice then narrowed his eye. If Bill had a mouth, he would have been smirking, but he didn't so he used his eye to show it. "Did ya miss me?" Bill entirely ignored Dipper's question.

"Seriously Bill. I'm busy. I need to write a song. So I can make money." Dipper was getting annoyed now. Sure, he hadn't seen the insane triangle in years, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

"You did. You totally missed me. I can see it in your eyes." Both human and triangle ignored each other's previously said statements.

"Bill..." Dipper sighed. "I didn't miss you. At all." The male twin rubbed his eyes. "Now go away."

Bill crossed his arms over what would have been his chest if he wasn't a triangle. "You're denying it, you totally missed me. Me and all of the supernatural things in Gravity Falls." Bill pointed to the words on Dipper's computer.

'The world is spinning around me,

I met the universe today,

Send help for the werewolves are out,

Send help for the werewolves are out.'

"What? It's just a dumb song that will never be sung." Dipper didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see all of the supernatural things again. It stung the pine tree like knifes that he wasn't in Gravity Falls, investigating the supernatural once more.

"Really? How about you sing it to me?"

Dipper snapped his head up. "Wha?" One of the most intelligent sentences he had ever said, right up there with 'huh?'!

"Well, you said that they had never been sung before...so why not sing them now?" Bill extended his arm and grabbed a few sheets of paper with lyrics written on them. "These seem like good songs."

A human hand snatched the papers out of the Dream Demon hand. "No. I'm no good at singing." The Pines boy said.

"Really?" Bill raised an eyebrow. Or he would have if he could. He only had one eye after all, so it looked weird. The Dorito decided that this conversation would be better if he took a more humanoid form. So he changed shape.

No longer in the triangle's place was a triangle. Now, there stood a man in his twenties or so, wearing a yellow suit with the pattern he had on his triangle form on his sleeves and pants. He wore a black bow tie, a black hat, black gloves, and black boots. His left eye was as black as the starless night sky, and the only color in it was a yellow dot replacing his pupil. His right eye, although yellow too and pupil-less, was normal-ish. The only colors being yellow and white instead of yellow and black. The man had blonde hair, only more yellow in color.

Speaking of color, the world's color had returned. Dipper blinked once. Twice. "Wha?" Once more Dipper found that he could barely speak. A man had replaced the insane triangle.

"This is my person form! Oh! Do you have any soda?! I loooove human soda!" The now human Bill jumped up and down. After a few jumps, he stayed in the air.

Blankly, Dipper walked into his small kitchen and took out a can of Pitt Cola. The shocked boy handed the Dream Demon the soda, and Bill spilled it on his own face.

"...doesn't that hurt?" The male twin asked as he observed Bill spill soda into his eyes.

"Nope!" Bill said though the soda in his mouth. In a few moments, the soda can was empty. "So, now do you wanna sing me a song?"

"I told you, I'm no good at singing." Dipper said sadly.

Bill handed Dipper the papers with lyrics. "How about you try? When was the last time you sung?" The color vanished from the world again and Dipper raises an eyebrow. "What? Didn't want anyone else hearing you sing."

The pine tree sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it any longer. He cleared his throat.

"My life is spinning 'round

I just saw a unicorn

Hey, was that a dragon?

I think I'm going...going insane

That tree just moved,

That rock just danced,

That bird just growled

My life is spinning 'round

All around..."

Dipper hesitated. That was his voice? It was better then he remembered. Only his lyrics were still terrible.

"Go on..." Bill had a huge grin on his face.

"The shadows are watching me

That moons is an eye

You can't see

What I have seen

I just saw a pegasus

A dinosaur just stole my pig

My world is spinning 'round

All around..."

Dipper looked up at Bill. "That's the end." He said.

Bill clapped. "I love it!"

Dipper snorted. "Yeah, right. It was terrible." He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at Bill.

"But I liked it. I like you." Without any warning, Bill grabbed Dipper's face and kissed his lips.

"Mrrph!" Was all Dipper could say. The kiss didn't last long. After a moment, Bill vanished as the color returned. Dipper blinked twice before touching his lips.

Had that just happened?

Was it all a dream?

Dipper perked up as he remembered he was a songwriter, and that those words would go great it a song. He quickly turned to his computer and began to write.

'Are you there?

Were you ever?

Was is all just a dream?

All these questions I ask

Please answer me

Were you just a dream?

Was it all just my mind?

All these answers I seek

Are you real?

Please come back to me,

My dreams are scarred

All about you, and only you

Were you ever there?

Was it all real?

Will you answer me?

I cry to the heavens

Come back to me

You can't be just an illusion

Of my empty mind

Were you ever there?

Was it all a dream?'

Dipper sighed. Knowing that it, like all of his songs, wasn't a good song. But maybe...maybe he could return to Gravity Falls one day, maybe he could see the monsters again. Maybe he could see Bill again.

"I'll be back..."

The words were whispered into Dipper's ear by a voice that Dipper now loved. The voice of Bill Cipher.


End file.
